


Carving Ra9

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Detroit, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Heavy Petting, Inspired by Art, M/M, RA9 carving, Rk900 makes Gavin his bitch, groping in bathroom stalls, mentions of cutting, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Rk900 thought it was impossible for him to be a deviant, maybe the others were wrong. He never had the fascination to carve RA9 into anything. That was until Gavin reed appeared to make his life a living hell.At least now he had the perfect canvas to carve the symbols into.





	Carving Ra9

When Rk900 was found by Connor, he did nothing. Only watched as his previous predecessor looked at him with something akin to determination in his eyes.

That can’t be right, androids don’t feel.

Until Connor grabbed his hand and hissed, “Wake up!”

The command seemed to echo through his mind, flashes of red R.A.9 pulsed through his codes.

“Is that the last of them?” A male voice asked, RK900 eyes landed on the man behind his former model and saw another RK200.

Markus.

From the information Rk900 gathered as he was taken from the cyberlife warehouse, he was relocated at a house formerly registered under Carl. B Manfred.

“You’ll be safe here.” Connor said and began to converse to Markus, the Deviant ringleader.

The more Rk900 observed the less he knew, from the small amount of memories he was able to access through Connor he came to the conclusion on what had happened-what was currently happening.

Detroit had fallen to the androids.

  


Rk900 gazed around at the precinct he was relocated to, thanks to the Rk800 series, Connor it-(He)- called themselves, Who was over by Lieutenant Andersons desk pointing to screens and talking animatedly. RK900 scanned through his protocols and wondered what he was doing here.

He assumed he deviated, thanks to Connor, but by all facts that proved illogical. He never had the urge to carve the numbers 'RA9' onto anything, he usually noticed Connor scrawl the numbers into his paperwork by mistake, and from his brief encounter with Markus he noticed he also implemented the symbols into his art.

Maybe RK900 wasn’t a deviant, maybe he was pretending and (unlike Connor) was doing a better job of it.

“That thing creeps me out, it’s like a colder version of Connor.”

Or not, standing still and glaring at everyone wasn’t helping him.

“Ah _shit_ , there’s two of em!”

Rk900 followed the voice and saw a man with squinty eyes and a haphazard scar on his nose scowling at him.

From a quick scan told him this man was Detective Gavin Reed.

From this brief interaction, RK900 figured that Detective Reed was trying to install fear into him.

“So it’s true that we're getting replaced? But after what your band of freaks did last week I doubt anyone would trust an android with a job like this.”

Rk900 knew he was right, hence why he needed a human partner. Gavin glanced at the other police officors and smirked while they watched.

 “It’d be best if you just leave the real police work to us humans.” Rk900 blinked thinking of the best response and then gazed down at Detective Reed cooly.

“I would do that if I saw any 'real Police Men here.” RK900 even made a show of looking around then his gaze fell back to Gavin who was breathing heavily through his nose.

“Unfortunately there is no one here. All I see is trash.” He maintained eye contact and watched in slow motion the flush on Reeds face, his pupils diluting his nostrils flared at the twitch in his hands before he clenched them.

 The man was fuming.

“You fucking plastic-”

“Gavin! My office.”

Reed hesitated then scowled at the android, he watched as the detective skulked towards the captains office and knew that wasn’t the last time he’ll have a run in with Gavin Reed.

 

After that his time at work was...frustrating. The others he worked with were inadequate, he ended up doing all of their work and credited nothing.

And Detective Reed was a menace, his former android warned him about Reed. Rk900 knew he was superior and could handle himself.

He had no idea how persistent Reed would be, at every term he humiliated Rk900 with dumb idioms that made him appear stupid. He always baited Rk900 around other officers, allowing him no freedom to retaliate.

He will admit, Reed may be a subpar Detective but he was a conniving little shit.

Oh...that sounded almost... _deviant_.

…Impossible.

One day Gavin took it too far.

“You know you’re nothing but a machine right? You feel nothing at all, no wonder the whole precinct finds you creepy as fuck.” Rk900 planned to ignore him as usual.

“I doubt you’re even a deviant. At least with Connor he reacts, that’s what makes him fun to mess with. But you’re boring. I doubt you’ll do anything if I did _this_.”

Rk900 hated that he didn’t see it coming, 160 degrees of burning coffee spilled of his head, Rk900 sprung up in shock, while Reed feigned surprise “Oh I am so sorry,” Rk900 wasn’t in pain, he was embarrassed.

He turned his steely glare to Reed and felt satisfied that the man faltered then seemed to remember himself.

Rk900 turned around and skulked towards the bathroom.

 

At first Reed was right, Rk900 behaviour did seem to mirror Connor pre conversion. But he didn’t realise that slowly but surely Rk900 was changing. Because of him.

  


He watched Gavin like a hawk and felt satisfied that he nerved the man at every term.

Hmm satisfied that is a new one. He had to file that away for later.

He noticed Gavin disappears at certain times of the evening and no one noticed, He followed Detective Reed and at one point saw him sneak into the storage room.

What buisness did he have in there?

Rk900 followed and saw smoke drifting from the room, he stepped inside and locked the door behind him.

He saw Gavin in the corner next to the window, smoking.

“Smoking in here is prohibited.” Rk900 stated, and saw Gavin flinched looking a little spooked.

 

Gavin saw who it was and sneered “And what are you going to do about it,tin can?” He blew smoke into RK900 face.

That was the last straw, dumping coffee on him, tripping him at work and sabotaging him at every turn was nothing compared to this.

He glanced at the cameras and hacked them, he had two minutes. Rk900 rage spiked with no warning he grabbed Reed and slammed him against the table his hand finding a box cutter, no one would even hear him _scream_.  


“Hey- Get off me you sick fuck!” Reed scrambled and stiffened when he felt the small blade trace against his back.

“W-wait are you doing- Androids can’t harm humans!”

Rk900 felt himself smirk, and press against Gavin closer “Androids cannot you are correct in that assumption.” He felt Gavin struggle, his hands tightened in his hold and felt the man hiss.

“You wondered if I was a Deviant Detective Reed. You were right in your assumption that I was different from Connor. You made the mistake that I was a doormat like him and would take your abuse easily. They say rage and frustration is the first cause of Deviancy.” He saw Gavins eyes widen as Rk900 loomed over foreboding.

  
“Well if I’m a deviant that’s because you made me one.” Rk900 purred into his ear, amusement in his tone “So take responsibility.” He pulled up Reeds t-shirt suddenly and felt the Officor stiffen.

 

Reed glanced up at him, he was afraid...maybe something else...

Time to check if his hypothesis was correct.

RK900 shifted and pushed Gavins legs either side spreading them apart and pushed his back down further making him dip.

Gavins breathing hitched, while RK900 slowly traced the blade over his exposed back “Keep still.”

He felt the officer gasp, his body trembling.

RK900 almost gave in to the urge to slam the blade into the body, to rip his back to shreds with the numbers.

He held himself back, the blade dipping and dragged down making a soft red line, Gavin gasped and felt RK900 tense.

“Don’t move!” He snapped. And began to trace other lines. Until slowly but surely… there, in the dip of Gavins back, were the initials.

RA9.

Now Rk900 understood why deviants did this, the itch the desire and urge to take the symbols out of them by any means necessary. And once it was out…raw gratification.

Rk900 glanced at the blade and noticed it was used to open storage boxes and was gathered in dust.

Gavins wounds left untreated could cause a minor problem.

Rk900 leaned over Gavins trembling body and opened his mouth, he licked along the cuts and heard a satisfying yelp.

“The hell're you doing!” Gavin cried out, his legs trembling, Rk900 smirked against his skin and licked along the other cut. Gavin was close to screaming, Rk900 let go of his hands a long time ago, Gavin wasn’t even running he stayed still.

His heartbeat was elevated, and his hips twitched too and through. Interesting.

“I’m sanitising your cuts, don’t want them to get infected.”

Gavin turned around “And who’s fault is tha-”

Rk900 reached out and slammed Gavins head down on the desk “Who said you can speak?”

Rk900 took extra delight in licking the last cute. Gavins scare was shiny with salvia and Rk900 knew with how light he cut them the scar would fade in a few days, maybe by next week it would be gone.

“You’ll pay for this.”

“No one would believe you.” Rk900 leaned back and began to walk away, then he paused at the door.

“You have approximately two hours until the next shift. You have until then to take care of your little _problem_.”

Gavins head snapped up, pale with tinted pink cheeks, Rk900 smirked at the stunned expression and the promise he held that he would use this against him.

 

Days passed and Rk900 watched Gavin like a hawk, it felt as if the tables had turned as soon as Gavin tried to start something RK would put him in his place.

He started to open up more around the other officers and because of that they felt less threatened by him. So when Gavin was being a little shit it was refreshing to see the other officers shoot him down.

Then Rk900 made his way to the bathrooms, Reed decided to follow him. Rk smirked If Reed was as good of a detective as he thought he should know that RK didn’t _need_ the bathroom. It was obviously a trap.

As soon as Gavin stepped inside he grabbed Rk900 shoulder “Listen here you plastic douche canoe.”

How orignal, RK900 thought as he was getting man handled, “No one needs you here, so do us all a favour and take a hike."

Rk900 raised an eyebrow “Is that a threat?” Gavin scowled “What do you think?” with fast precision RK900 switched their bodies and shoved Gavin against the wall.

“You obviously don’t know how to threaten someone.” Rk900 pulled Gavin back and pushed him into a stall, He locked the door behind him and shoved Gavin onto the toilet seat.

“Hey-” He gasped when Rk900 grabbed his jacket and shoved it down managing to tie Gavins hands behind his back.

“You clearly haven't learned your lesson from last time.” He pulled up Gavins shirt revealing his stomach.

Gavins eyes widened “The hell are you-” He froze when Rk revealed the small box cutter from before.

“No- No stop it.” Gavin tried to buck away, Rk900 hand tightened on his shoulder “If you don’t stay still, this will become messy.”

Gavin stiffened his eyes glaring holes into the Deviant.

Rk900 took his time, slowly pressing lightly and felt Gavins heart rate pick up as the symbol R became more prominent on his chest, Rk900 kept his other hand on Gavins ribcage keeping him still. Feeling the man tremble beneath him.

He kept hissing and gasping and then suddenly the bathroom stalls opened. Rk shoved Gavins t-shirt into his mouth and told him to keep quiet.

“Want to go for Coffee later?” An officer asked, as they both talked while doing their business Rk900 noticed Gavins heartbeat pick up, he glanced up from his crouched position and noticed Gavins flushed face as he bit hard into his t-shirt, the scar on his nose scrunched up.

Rk900 had no idea what caused the change until he looked down at Gavins crotch.

Oh…

Smirking Rk900 moved closer and began to pick up where he left off, he cut diagonally and felt Gavin stiffen his eyes snapping open.

Rk900 mouthed the word ' _shh'_ as he continued.

'A' was complete now the tricky part, the nine. The officers kept talking, Gavin was panting through the cloth, his hips twitching now and then, Rk900 had to grab his hip from moving his hand just a touch away and he heard Gavin groan.

Luckily the others were washing their hands unable to hear the slip up. He heard the door shut and the remaining silence as the officers left.

Rk900 began to work on the nine, leaning over Gavin touching but not touching, just as he drew the last line his fingers moved over the denim.

Gavin tensed, as Rk900 slowly began to unbuckle his trousers, just as he looked up at Gavin holding eye contact, he opened his mouth his pink tongue peeking out as he licked along the red R.

Gavin hissed just as Rk900 slowly palmed his clothed erection, Gavin shifted his face scrunched in pain.

Rk900 moved to the A giving it soft pepperd licks as he moved his hand again pushing down the cloth and Gavins breath hitched as his erection slipped free.

Rk900's thumb pressed against the tip and _squeezed_ just as he sucked at the number nine.

Gavin muffled scream was held back by his t-shirt when he came.

Rk900 moved away and looked at the image before him, the RA9 was red and irritated, but would leave no permanent scarring. Gavin exposed and climaxed, over a robot?

Rk900 took a picture.

“W-what the fuck you doing?”

Gavin hissed cooling down and returning to his usual shitty self.

“I’m taking evidence. If you happen to talk of what happened to anyone I will spread this image all over the precinct. You should know how fast images on the internet go these days.”

Gavin’s glare was murderous as Rk900 stepped away.

“Clean yourself up.”

 

He thought Gavin would leave him alone after that but...he didn’t.

Any way he could have to get under the robots skin, RK900 would keep _teaching_ him.

For some inexplicable reason, Gavin would come back over and over, as if he was begging for Rk900 to do this to him.

And he has, Gavins back was completely littered with the symbols and Rk900 felt a possessive glee that this man held the symbols on his back.

He deserved to bear them, one night Rk900 got carried away and went over one of the symbols over and over again, spilling blood and so deep he knew this would scar.

Maybe this was what Gavin wanted, for the robot to make a mistake to cut him deeper and show the precinct what he was doing.

But Gavin enjoyed it, his voice broken and hoarse and Rk900 was taken aback to see Gavin was enjoying this.

A pity he couldn’t give Gavin what he wanted, the man clearly had some sort of sexual kink for this. This would have to do for the time being.

“Detective Reed, do you want me to stop?” He had to hear it.

Gavin panted, his eyes fluttering as if he was waking up “What?”

“You have started to act more reasonable around the precinct, I think you’ve learned your lesson. So these sessions should end.”

Gavin gaped, what? No.

Rk900 made to move until he felt Gavin grab his hand.

“No way in hell- I’m not done, not with this.” Rk900 raised an eyebrow, he planned to leave Gavin hoping the man would leave him alone but seeing him like this.

Interesting…

“Y-you made me like this, you sick fuck, you made me want this.”

“I did not do anything.” Rk900 argued back, he fell back his eyes widened in surprise when Gavin was suddenly on top of him, his arms and chest littered with little Ra9...Rk was running out of space.

Gavins expression though, it was strange. Something he had never saw before, the man looked pained his face coloured pink as he glared down at the android.

“Take responsibility.”

Rk900 blinked surprised, then smiled. Of course.

“Compared to you I am the responsible one.” Gavin scowled “You bast-ah.” He gasped when Rk900 moved his leg and was able to switch their positions, he spread gavins legs wide, oh look a place he hasn’t used yet.

A space of flesh untouched.

“Well here I am, taking responsibility.” Gavins eyes widened “N-No not there R-” He squeaked the sound cutting of short as the first line was carved.

 Maybe something was wrong with Gavin for liking this, but then again…

 Rk was enjoying it too.


End file.
